Requiem & Interlude & Nonet of fallen queenS
by aia masanina
Summary: Sehari bersama orang-orang gila bernama sama—Rin—yang menyebut diri mereka klub orkestra. ;; highschool!AU /"Apa kau bilang? Langkahi dulu mayatku sini!"/ /"Oh, berani? Kalau begitu, kupenggal kepalamu dulu baru kupaksa kau berlutut minta maaf tanpa kepala!"/ /"Kalau kalian tidak tampil, klub ini akan ditutup!"/ /"Lihat! Senjata yang bagus!"/ [collab with lunaeshii] #TAKABURC


Di sekolah ini, ada sembilan orang yang bernama Rin. Selain kesamaan nama yang disandang, kesembilan orang ini memiliki kemiripan yang mencengangkan; mulai dari warna rambut, warna netra, sampai personaliti anak bermasalah yang bikin elus dada. Suatu hari, entah takdir entah kebetulan, kesembilan orang ini bertemu di ruang klub orkestra.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya tinggalah sejarah.

Kalau di masa yang akan datang Anda berpapasan dengan aliansi sembilan orang gadis pirang dengan mata mengenaskan yang sedang berkumpul di ruang klub nan mencurigakan, tolong, larilah sejauh mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Requiem & Interlude & Nonet of fallen queenS**

[Sehari bersama orang-orang gila bernama sama yang menyebut diri mereka klub orkestra. ;; highschool!AU]

dikerjakan secara tawuran

bagian pertama © lunaeshii

bagian kedua © aia masanina

evillious chronicles - mothy / akuno-p

Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

 _warnings:_

tidak ditemukan plot sejauh mata memandang, kesalahan ejaan dan pengetikan, riset topik yang asal-asalan, humor yang dipaksakan, dan berbagai kesalahan pemula lainnya*

[*setidaknya di bagian pertama.]

[**nggak, di bagian kedua juga sama absurdnya, kok.]

.

.

 **Panduan karakter:**

 **Rin Barisol - Levia (Barisol's Child is an Only Child)**

 **Rin Salmhofer - Gretel (Abandoned on a Moonlit Night)**

 **Rin Akujiki - Arte / Wicked Maid (Evil Food Eater Conchita)**

 **Rin Blume - Rindo Blume (The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (Cameo))**

 **Rin Lucifen - Riliane Lucifen d'Authrice (Daughter of Evil)**

 **Rin Chan - Rin Chan (Pierrot The Five)**

 **Rin Miroku - Rin Miroku / Yellow Hairpin Girl (The Tailor Shop of Enbizaka)**

 **Rin Matsumono - Waiter (Capriccio Farce)**

 **Rin Hakaba - Female Servant (Master of the Graveyard)**

 **Gou- _sensei_ \- Demon of Pride**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[R** equiem in the Midday **]**

Setelah pulang sekolah, klub orkestra memulai kegiatan ekstrakulikuler mereka berhiaskan sinar mentari tengah hari, hembusan angin sendu yang menjatuhkan kelopak sakura, dan teriakan murka Levia.

"Demi Held! Gretel, jauhkan tanganmu dari _gatling gun_ itu!"

Rin Barisol—lebih dikenal sebagai Levia—adalah seorang dengan karakter tipikal ketua klub yang kompeten namun tidak mendapat respek yang patut ia terima. Ia kelihatan keren dan misterius jika dilihat dari luarnya, menyeramkan ketika terpaksa, dan kemungkinan akan mati muda akibat darah tinggi mengurusi tingkah teman-temannya.

Dalam sebuah _plot twist_ yang (tidak terlalu) mengejutkan, ia sebenarnya bukanlah presiden klub tidak jelas rupanya ini. Levia datang ke sekolah dengan mengemban suatu tugas mulia: mendirikan perkumpulan pencinta sains untuk menyebarkan ilmu pengetahuan ke orang-orang yang gersang dalam hal pikiran. Namun belum juga cita-citanya itu tercapai, ia sudah direkrut si pembina klub orkestra yang mendengar tentang kemampuannya bermain _bassoon_ saat sekolah menengah. Baiklah, ia mengalah, Levia akan bertahan di klub sebagai wakil ketua sampai mereka mendapatkan penggantinya.

(Akhir-akhir ini ia mulai menyesal karena sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda ia akan diringankan dari tugasnya, tapi itu cerita untuk lain hari.)

"Tapi, Ketua, kita bisa menggunakannya sebagai efek suara!"

Kalimat tidak logis barusan dibawakan ke Anda oleh seorang Rin Salmhofer.

Kalau ada daftar berjudul '100 Hal yang Akan Menyebabkan Kematian Dini Levia', bisa dipastikan kakak dari Hansel ini mengisi setidaknya lima puluh nomor di antaranya. Ia anak yang angin-anginan, delusional, peduli setan sampai ke tulang. Hobinya selain menganggu wakil ketua klubnya adalah menguntit Meta yang satu angkatan lebih tua. Kalau saja permainan klarinetnya tidak amat-sangat-luar-biasa, Levia pasti sudah mengusirnya sejak lama.

"Gretel, mungkin kau harus mengembalikan benda itu kepada pemiliknya ..."

Yang mencoba beralasan dengan Gretel itu adalah Rin Blume— _flutist_ , kalem, dewasa, jauh berkebalikan dengan orang yang tengah memainkan senjata api di sana. Namun, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau calon biarawati ini punya masa lalu yang kelam; saat kelas satu, dia dan Sateriasis dari kelas sebelah pernah pacaran. Yang bersangkutan telah memutuskan segala hubungan dengan si setan itu, tentu saja, dan sekarang ini sedang menempuh perjalanan menuju masa depan yang bersinar terang.

Agak ke belakang sedikit, ada sekumpulan orang yang tengah memerhatikan teman sejawat mereka mengolah suara.

"Aaa—aaaa—aaaaAAAAAAAA—!"

Orang yang berlatih vokal di ruang klub yang jelas-jelas tidak kedap suara itu adalah Rin Chan. Mohon diperhatikan kalau mau memanggilnya, gunakan nama belakangnya saja, kalau-kalau Anda dianggap sok akrab atau malah dicap terlalu fanatis akan sebuah negara kepulauan di Asia Timur sana. Cita-citanya sejak kecil adalah menjadi _idol_ ("Karena bajunya imut.") dan memiliki hobi berlatih menyanyi serta menghayal soal masa depannya. Spesialisasi instrumennya adalah _bass_ ganda. Sempat meminta untuk dipanggil Chansioux (katanya itu _stage name_ -nya sebagai seorang _idol_ ), tapi karena kemampuan berfonetik teman-temannya di bawah rata-rata, mereka memutuskan untuk merelakan nama depan bersama sebagai nama panggilannya.

Selanjutnya, ada seorang gadis pirang yang menatapnya dengan tidak suka.

"Bisa kecilkan suaramu sedikit? Dan kalau bisa, buat lebih bagus? Atau kusuruh mereka bertiga memenggal kepalamu."

Mari kita berkenalan dengan ketua klub sesungguhnya: Rin Lucifen d'Authrice—panggil dia Riliane- _sama_.

Sekilas dilihat, Riliane sama sekali tidak memiliki aura seorang ketua yang berwibawa. Namun kalau anda mengenalnya lebih dekat ... ia tetap tidak memiliki aura seorang ketua yang berwibawa. Terkenal akan sifatnya yang senggol-penggal, diduga putri tunggal keluarga Lucifen hanya mendapat posisi ketua karena Levia ingin segera cabut begitu ada kesempatan dan orangtuanya merupakan anggota komite sekolah (tapi tentu saja Anda tidak mendengar ini dari saya). Terlepas dari skandal berhias nepotisme yang menjeratnya, ia adalah pemain _oboe_ yang penuh dedikasi, kalau dedikasi itu tidak sedang digunakan untuk memuji diri sendiri.

Sedangkan tiga serangkai yang tadi dimaksud adalah orang-orang berbaju pelayan (padahal ini harusnya sekolahan!) dan bermental pelayan dengan nama belakang sangat jejepangan; Rin Hakaba, Rin Akujiki, dan Rin Matsumono. Karena pada dasarnya anggota klub orkestra adalah makhluk-makhluk yang tidak berbudi, nama panggilan yang disematkan pun sangat tidak manusiawi; Servant untuk Hakaba, Maid untuk Akujiki, dan Waiter untuk Matsumono. Di panggung mereka memainkan keluarga biola-biolaan, semakin mempersulit orang yang ingin membedakan. Sekarang ini mereka tengah menghindari tembakan peluru Gretel dalam berbagai tingkat keberhasilan.

 _Krieeek_. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Satu-satunya gadis berambut pirang yang matanya tidak mengenaskan melangkah ke dalam ruangan.

"Teman-teman, maaf aku terlambat—KYAAAAA!"

Yang baru masuk dan jadi sasaran proyektil terbang itu adalah Rin Miroku. Bagiannya _horn_ , menyukai benda-benda unyu dan membenci gunting dan benda-benda tidak unyu. Ia anak baru yang polos namun bertekad baja, dibuktikan dari kesungguhannya menghadapi keseharian anggota klub orkestra. Rin Miroku memang kuat. Walau Riliane dan Levia masih memanggilnya sebagai 'cewek yang pake jepit kuning', Rin Miroku tidak menyimpan dendam. Marilah kita bertepuk tangan akan ketabahan anak ini. Sungguh spesimen yang langka, serasa menemukan jerami di antara tumpukan jarum.

Semua anggota sudah berkumpul. Hari ini juga, kegiatan mereka berlangsung seperti biasa. Levia berteriak murka, Riliane mengancam penggal kepala, barang-barang berterbangan sembari menunggu pembina garis miring pelatih klub mereka yang belum menunjukan muka. Hari yang biasa, bahkan saat Nemesis (dari klub menembak di sebelah) datang ke ruangan sambil menendang pintu dan menuntut _gatling gun_ -nya dikembalikan. Biasa.

Keseharian mereka memang seperti ini.

* * *

 **[I** nterlude in the Afternoon **]**

Sejujurnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berminat untuk membangkitkan kembali klub orkestra sekolah yang sudah terbengkalai sekian lama.

Pada hari yang bersejarah itu, tiap-tiap pemilik nama Rin datang ke ruangan musik di lantai dua tiga pintu dari tangga—saat itu masih disebut begitu karena masih tidak jelas gunanya—dengan membawa alasan dan keadaan masing-masing. Pada hari itu juga, si pembina klub, Ibu Guru (Bapak Guru? Tidak ada yang yakin sebetulnya.) Gou yang juga merangkap sebagai pengajar Musik dan Etika sedang berada di sana.

"Ahaha~ Aku sudah tahu kalian akan datang. Secara, klub ini adalah klub paling elit dan prestigius di sekolah kita. Sudah jelas banyak yang ingin bergabung," sabdanya dengan suara membahana.

Perlu dicatat, itu semua seratus persen dusta. Sebenarnya yang barusan bicara sudah setiap tahun berdiri di ruang klub kosong pada hari pendaftaran ekstrakulikuler sambil menunggu calon anggota yang tidak lewat-lewat juga. Apa? Anda bertanya kenapa ia tidak keluar dan mempromosikan klubnya saja? Entahlah, itu rahasia antara dia dan para dewa.

"Ohoho~ Itu sudah jelas sekali, Gou." Riliane ikut terbahak. Tak ada yang menegur kekurang ajaran ia. Ingat, senggol dikit bacok langsung. "Tapi, bisakah kau hentikan suara cemprengmu? Aku masih mau berbaik hati dengan memancung mulutmu alih-alih kepalamu."

Sepertinya Riliane baru saja masuk masa PMS.

"Ah, Riliane- _sama_. Hari ini pun kau masih sensi." Gou- _sensei_ mengibaskan tangan dengan tampang tak berdosa. Entahlah. Orang eksentrik kan memang suka aneh-aneh. Mungkin ia ingin cepat mati.

Tentu saja, Riliane langsung menggeram. "Apa? Kau berani mengatai aku sensi? Akan kupenggal kepalamu—tidak, kusita gajimu dulu—"

"Ampun, Riliane- _sama_."

Ternyata kalau masalah uang, Gou- _sensei_ bisa rela memohon ampun sambil bersujud.

"Rin, senar biolaku rusak."

Yang tengah menginterupsi (baca: merusak) tawa Riliane yang membahana dengan wajah tak bersalah adalah Rin Akujiki. Biasa dipanggil "Arte", ia menunjukkan biola yang sudah sering kena banting kepada Rin Matsumono di sebelahnya.

"Lho, kok, kita samaan?" celetuk Rin Matsumono yang juga tengah memegang biolanya. "Punyaku juga rusak."

"Eh, punya kalian juga rusak?" Rin Hakaba menyeruak di antara mereka, tentunya dengan membawa biola juga. "Punyaku juga rusak."

"Kok, bisa rusak, Rin?" tanya Rin Matsumono pada Rin Hakaba.

"Entahlah, Rin," jawab Rin Hakaba.

"Pasti gara-gara terkena _gatling gun_ yang dibawa Gretel kemarin, Rin," ujar Rin Akujiki.

"Kok, jadi aku?" Gretel yang berdiri jauh di belakang mereka merasa tersinggung, tapi diabaikan.

"Pasti begitu, Rin," timpal Rin Hakaba.

"Jadi kita harus minta ganti rugi, kan, Rin?"

"Berarti kita tidak perlu latihan dong, Rin?"

"Iya, kita bikin cemilan aja yuk, Rin—"

"Hei, hei, diam kalian semua!" semprot Riliane di depan wajah mereka bertiga. "Apa-apaan ini? Dari tadi kalian memanggil satu sama lain 'Rin' dan 'Rin'! Ingat, kalian punya nama!" Riliane menunjuk Rin Hakaba, Rin, Akujiki, dan Rin Matsumono bergantian. "Servant, Maid, dan Waiter!"

Rin Akujiki tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan dengan wajah polos. "Tapi, Riliane- _sama_ , aku biasa dipanggil 'Arte'—"

"Diam!"

Dan Riliane pun melanjutkan omelannya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan-anggukan dari tiga serangkai bertampang lempeng itu.

"Haaahh ..." Levia menghela napas keras, bosan melihat pemandangan itu yang setiap hari terjadi di depan matanya. Ia menyangga kepalanya di meja, memasang tampang susah sebagai orang yang merasa paling normal di antara sekumpulan makhluk-makhluk sinting ini. "Jadi," ujarnya malas. "Biola kalian bertiga rusak?"

Ketiga Rin bermental pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Ada penggantinya?"

Ketiga Rin bermental pelayan itu menggeleng.

"Oke, tidak ada pengganti, tidak ada latihan. Kita libur dulu." Levia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, melenggang menuju pintu dengan tampang kuyu. "Sampai jumpa entah kapan—"

"Tunggu, tunggu, Leviaaa!"

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Gou- _sensei_ tiba-tiba menghadang pintunya, membuat Levia mau tak mau berhenti dan melongo memandangnya.

"Kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba membolos begini, Levia." Gou- _sensei_ si guru sinting memberikan petuah. "Ingat, minggu depan kita akan tampil di festival sekolah."

"Haaahhh …? Bukannya tempo hari sudah kubilang kalau kami tidak akan tampil di festival sekolah?" Levia melotot dengan kantong matanya yang menghitam. Meragukan sekali kalau ia adalah seorang putri kaya yang bermasa depan cerah jika dilihat dari penampilannya sekarang. "Dan kenapa kau memandangku seolah-olah aku ini murid nakal yang suka membolos, hah? Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa selama ini aku paling menderita di sini, haaahhh?"

Gou langsung keder dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari diri Levia, apalagi gadis itu sampai mendekatkan wajahnya dan melotot padanya. "Tapi-Tapi-Tapi, Levia … _sensei_ sudah berjanji dengan kepala sekolah …"

"Tunggu, Levia. Apa maksudmu? Kau bilang kau yang paling menderita di sini?"

Gadis (kurang ajar) selanjutnya yang menginterupsi suasana mencekam itu adalah gadis bersuara sopran nan kelewat tinggi, yang kini sedang melipat tangan sembari memasang wajah merengut. Yak, Rin Chan.

Levia menolehkan kepala dan mendelik, memasang pelototan super yang membuat siapapun yang melihat bermimpi buruk malam ini. "Haaahh? Kau bicara apa, Rin Chan?"

"Kau bilang kau yang paling menderita di sini, ya kan? Enak saja! Aku juga menderita di sini, tahu!" omel Rin Chan seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Levia. "Aku tidak bisa menyanyi gara-gara keributan di sini! Dan kalian semua juga menganggap suaraku mengganggu! Perlakuan macam apa itu? Asal kalian tahu, tidak ada dari kalian yang suaranya sebagus aku! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan jadi _idol_ di masa depan!"

"Rin Chan, tenanglah …" Rin Blume yang berada di pojokkan mencoba memperbaiki suasana. Ia memasang senyum kaku, jelas kalau ia keder akan bentakkan keras dari mulut Rin Chan. "Semua suka suaramu, kok. Tapi, masalah cita-citamu, sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi—"

"Hah, apa maksudmu?" Rin Chan balik menghardik Rin Blume. "Kau meremehkan aku? Kau mau bilang aku tak pantas menjadi _idol_? Enak saja! Aku ini suatu saat akan menjadi _idol_ besar, lho—"

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi." Suara Rin Blume mendadak rendah. Sorot matanya tajam, aura gelapnya menguar, membuat Rin Chan bergidik ngeri. "Kau tahu, akan ada banyak skandal yang menghantuimu kalau kau jadi _idol_ , terutama skandal kalau kau berhubungan dengan seseorang yang sok-sok terkenal dan ia mempermainkanmu. Kalau sudah bosan, dia akan meninggalkanmu dan menimpakan semua skandal kepadamu, lalu kau akan depresi dan berniat bunuh diri. Aku pun pernah berniat begitu, tapi untungnya aku masih bisa berpikir jernih. Setan itu memang brengsek. Kalau aku masih mempertahankan dia sampai sekarang, mungkin sekarang aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi dan—"

"Setop, setop! Kau menakutiku!" Rin Chan yang bersembunyi di belakang Gretel sudah mewek gara-gara ketakutan.

"Rin Chan, lepaskan!" hardik Gretel jengkel. "Kau menggigit bajuku—!"

"Berisik, kalian semua!" Levia membentaki teman-temannya. "Kalian ini benar-benar tidak bisa diam, ya! Kepalaku selalu sakit mendengar suara kalian—"

"Hah?! Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan aku berisik?!" Mendadak Riliane menimpali tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Jaga mulutmu, bawahan! Akan kupenggal kepalamu kalau kau tak berlutut minta maaf!"

"Haahh? Siapa juga yang mau berlutut minta maaf padamu!" cetus Levia dengan pelototan supernya. Matanya yang sudah merah akibat depresi dan kurang tidur makin memperseram penampilannya. "Langkahin dulu mayatku sini!"

Riliane langsung membalas dengan wajah tak takut mati. "Oh, berani? Kalau begitu, kupenggal kepalamu dulu baru kupaksa kau berlutut minta maaf tanpa kepala!"

"Gretel, tolong hentikan Rin Blume!"

"Tapi Kak Nemesis lagi absen dan _gatling gun_ -nya disimpan entah di mana!"

"Rin Chan, kamu harus mendengarkan nasihatku ..."

"Mereka lagi bertengkar, ya?" Rin Hakaba berbisik pada teman-temannya sesama orang yang sering diperlakukan sebagai pelayan.

"Iya." Arte dan Rin Matsumono mengangguk. "Kita pergi saja, yuk."

"Kalian bertiga, jangan lari!" Rin Miroku yang baru ternotis kehadirannya, meneriaki mereka dari jauh seraya berusaha menghalangi Rin Blume yang terseok mendekati Rin Chan. Sama seperti Rin Chan, Rin Miroku juga mewek. "Cepat bantu pisahkan merekaaa!"

"Eh, anu ... Anak-anak, tenanglah—" Gou- _sensei_ yang dari tadi hanya menonton, keder hingga punggungnya nemplok di pintu. "Tolong dengarkan saya ... Pertunjukkan kita—"

Namun kebisingan yang dibuat oleh sembilan gadis bertampang imut dan bersahaja ini sudah tak mampu lagi diredamkan.

"Anu ... Pertunjukkan kita ..."

Suara Gou- _sensei_ yang pelan mendayu sama sekali tak didengarkan, membuat ia kesal hingga bahunya bergetar.

"KALAU KITA TIDAK TAMPIL DI FESTIVAL SEKOLAH MINGGU DEPAN, KLUB INI AKAN DITUTUUUPPP!"

Teriakan satu napas Gou- _sensei_ berhasil menghentikan kebisingan di ruangan itu. Para gadis berhenti berkelahi, terpaku dengan mulut mengangga dengan tatapan entah ke mana saja. Mereka pun akhirnya bersama-sama menoleh ke Gou- _sensei_ , menatap Gou- _sensei_ yang tengah memasang wajah bahagia karena akhirnya diperhatikan dan berpikir kalau mereka tidak terima klub ini dibubarkan—

—dengan wajah sengak.

"Siapa peduli?"

* * *

 **[N** onet in the Evening **]**

"Jadi, teman-teman ..." Levia memegang _bassoon_ -nya dengan wajah tak bersemangat. "Kita akan latihan sekarang ..."

Kedelapan temannya yang sudah siap di posisi masing-masing memerhatikan Levia yang akan memimpin dengan alat-alat musik di tangan masing-masing.

"Eeehh? Jadi kita akan tetap tampil di festival sekolah?" ujar Gretel dengan tampang merengut.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi ..." Levia menghela napas. "Kalau Gou- _sensei_ sampai bersujud-sujud memohon dan menghancurkan harga dirinya itu, kita pasti akan dalam masalah besar kalau tidak menurutinya ..."

"Hah, masalah besar apa yang akan menghadang kalau kita tidak sampai menurutinya?" Riliane mengibaskan tangan dengan wajah meremehkan. "Memangnya siapa dia? Berani-beraninya dia memerintahku yang seorang putri tunggal keluarga Lucifen ini—"

"Ketua, tolong diam."

Mengabaikan Riliane yang mencak-mencak dan hanya dibalas dengan pelototan Levia, Rin Miroku menoleh ke tiga sekawan yang duduk berjejer di sampingnya. "Arte, biola kalian sudah diperbaiki?"

"Belum. Kami simpan di pojokan sana," sambar Rin Matsumono saat Arte baru membuka mulut. "Ini biola kami yang baru."

"Oh, kalian dapat biola itu dari mana?" tanya Rin Miroku penasaran. _Dan rasanya aku kenal biola-biola itu_ , batinnya.

"Oh, tadi kami ambil diam-diam di ruang musik," jawab Rin Hakaba. "Habis, kakak-kakak kelas yang berjaga tidak memperbolehkan, sih."

"Tapi kami sudah meninggalkan pesan, kok," sambung Arte polos. "Tenang saja, kami tidak menyebutkan nama kami kalau kami mengambilnya."

 _Itu namanya pencurian!_ jerit Rin Miroku dalam hati. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar hebat menyadari kalau tiga hamster bermental polos ini adalah sekawanan pencuri ulung. Semoga saja jepit rambut kuningnya tidak dicolong gara-gara disangka emas.

"Anu ..." Rin Blume mencoba menengahi perang antara Levia dan Riliane. "Ayo, teman-teman, kita mulai latihannya. Hari sudah malam, lho."

"Ah, ya, baiklah." Levia memposisikan _bassoon_ di depan mulutnya. "Rin Chan, beri intro."

"Aaa—aaaa—aaaaAAAAAAAA—!"

Suara Rin Chan melengking tanda memasuki intro. Levia pun langsung membunyikan _bassoon_ -nya, disusul Gretel yang meniup klarinet dan Rin Miroku yang membunyikan _horn_. Riliane menyusul dengan memainkan _oboe_ -nya setelah memasuki nada tertentu, begitu pula dengan tiga sekawan pelayan yang memainkan biolanya. Rin Blume bersiap dengan _flute_ -nya, Rin Chan pun bersiap dengan _bass_ gandanya. Mereka pun ikut menyusul membunyikan alatnya masing-masing begitu memasuki _reff_ , membuat ruangan klub tersebut makin gaduh akan alat musik yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

"Setop!" Mendadak Riliane menginterupsi. "Apa-apaan ini?! Permainan kalian sama sekali tidak sinkron! Musik kita jadi kacau, tahu!"

"Kau seharusnya juga sadar diri!" balas Rin Chan dongkol. "Permainan _oboe_ -mu yang tidak kompak!"

"Apa katamu?!" Riliane menggeram. "Akan kupenggal kepalamu!"

"Sudah, sudah ... Kita bisa mengulanginya." Rin Blume lagi-lagi menjadi penengah, kemudian ia melirik Levia. "Ya, kan, Levia?"

"Yaaahh ..." Levia menguap akibat lama menahan kantuk. "Kita mulai lagi ..."

"Aaa—aaaa—aaaaAAAAAAAA—!"

Mereka pun kembali bermain sesuai nada dan urutan. Bagian _reff_ hampir selesai, sebelum tiba-tiba terdengar suara alat musik yang sumbang.

"Waiter, apa-apaan dengan permainan biolamu?!" Lagi-lagi Riliane menghardik. Kali ini Rin Matsumono menjadi korban. "Kau membuat telingaku sakit!"

"Maaf, Riliane- _sama_ ," sahut Rin Matsumono lugu. "Biola ini terlalu bagus untuk saya mainkan."

"Kau yang payah memainkan biola mahal itu!"

"Tapi saya bagus dalam memainkan musik Mozart—"

"Ah, dasar tukang bual!"

"Riliane, tenanglah ..." Masih, Rin Blume kembali menengahi. "Levia, ayo kita mulai lagi—"

 _Glotak!_

Mulut mereka semua langsung menganga melihat Levia yang jatuh dari kursi dalam posisi tidak elit serta dalam keadaan tertidur—dan terdengar dengkuran halus yang lumayan menyakitkan telinga.

"LEVIAAA ...! BANGUN!"

"Hmm ...?" Setelah beberapa saat dibangunkan (dengan cara yang amat kasar, tentu saja) oleh teman-temannya, Levia mengucek matanya seraya memasang wajah terkantuk-kantuk. "Tadi kita sampai mana ...?"

" _REFF_ PUN BELUM SELESAIII!"

"Hm ... _Reff_ , ya?" ucap Levia dengan suara lemah. Ia mengambil _basson-_ nya yang terjatuh, dan tanpa kembali ke kursinya, ia memposisikan alat musik tiup itu di depan mulutnya. "Oke, kita mulai lagi."

"Aaa—aaaa—aaaaAAAA—!"

"Setop! Suaramu menyakitkan telinga!"

Dasar anak PMS. Rin Chan pun mendelik jengkel. "Riliane, dari tadi kamu komentar terus! Dasar putri-putrian banyak omong!"

"Apa katamu?! Kau mengejekku?!" Riliane jelas tak mau kalah. "Awas, aku akan memenggal kepalamu!"

"Oh, lihat! Senar biola bisa menjadi senjata yang bagus!" Gretel yang menjauh dari pertengkaran itu, tiba-tiba sudah memegang tongkat biola yang disimpan di pojokan dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ini bisa menjadi _gatling gun_ -ku selama Kak Nemesis tidak ada!"

"Gretel, tolong hentikan!" Rin Blume tak kuasa lagi berteriak melihat Gretel memanah ketiga Rin-Rin bermental pelayan dengan lidi dari sapu yang sehari-harinya hanya diletakkan di pojokan. Tertawa girang, Gretel menarik senar dari tongkat biola dan menerbangkan lidi demi lidi ke arah ketiga sasarannya, yang tentu saja dihindari dengan berbagi tingkat keberhasilan. Yah ... dihindarinya pun tidak main-main. Arte melompati kursi, Rin Matsumono menyepak meja, Rin Hakaba pun menyelip di belakang rak buku sebelum kembali lari. Suasana pun langsung berantakan, gaduh, membuat Rin Blume anemia dan rasanya akan pingsan di tempat.

"Aduh ... Aduh ..." Rin Miroku hanya bisa mengkeret di kursi dan memasang tampang kebingungan. Merasa ada harapan, ia melirik sang wakil ketua. "Levia- _san_ ... kita harus bagaimana—"

"Grookk ..." Terdengar dengkuran halus dari Levia yang kembali tertidur dengan badan terkelungkup dan kaki bersimpuh.

"EH, TIDUR LAGIII?"

Masih di ujung sana, Rin Chan kembali menghardik. "Dasar tuan putri sok berkuasa! Aku tak sudi punya ketua sepertimu!"

"Apa katamu?! Aku juga tak sudi punya bawahan sepertimu! Mau kepalamu kupenggal?!"

"Haha! Majulah kalian!" Gretel tertawa ala penjahat bertopeng seraya terus menerbangkan lidi-lidi ke tiga marsupilami yang terus menghindar dengan lincah (dan diam-diam mereka menyukainya. Dasar sinting).

"Tolong ... aku ..." Rin Blume mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dan terkulai pingsan di kursi. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang memedulikannya.

"Levia- _san_ , Levia- _san_! Bangun!"

"Hmm ..." Levia sama sekali tak bereaksi meski Rin Miroku menguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Aku mau _wine_... Groookkk ..."

Rin Miroku pun frustrasi dan terkena serangan jantung dini.

"Tolong ... HENTIKAN SEMUA INI ...!"

Kegaduhan terus berlanjut di ruang klub yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hancur itu. Keseharian yang biasa sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya kali ini adalah yang terparah.

Sepertinya sudah bisa diprediksi bagaimana penampilan mereka nanti saat di festival sekolah.

Yak, pasti hancur lebur.

.

* * *

 _ **fin**_

 **(dengan sangat tidak elit)**

* * *

.

.

.

Halo, aia masanina di sini. Terima kasih telah membaca.

Yak ...

Yak ...

HAHAHAHAHA!

Ya ampun! Saya tidak menyangka harus melanjutkan _fic_ humor macam ini! Mana _fic_ -nya bagus bikin ngakak! Aduh, panitianya mikir apa sih sampai saya dapat ini?! /oi/

Yang menjadi partner saya, potongan ceritamu bagus sekali. Saya ragu apa saya bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa menghilangkan _sense_ humor yang telah kamu bangun ini. Maafkan saya kalau tidak memuaskan. /sungkem/

Terima kasih telah membaca. Silakan tinggalkan _review_ untuk kami. Semoga _fic_ ini bisa menjadi penghibur untuk kalian.

.

salam~

 **lunaeshii & aia masanina**


End file.
